We'll Make It Work This Time
by FunkelinaGroovenstein
Summary: A very simple love story between Edd and Kevin. It may seem a lot, but it actually isn't. I tried to make it short and hopefully each chapter builds the mood. Uploading this is pretty time consuming so please enjoy.Feel free to review so I know where can I improve :) Just keep reading till the end.
1. Kevin: Hot Coffee

A quiet autumn afternoon with the company of loneliness, it was cold. Raindrops' racing each other on the window, the man standing in the kitchen is still alone. He made coffee enough to serve for two. No matter how much he wishes the one he is missing would come back, it seems like he's not coming back.

Every morning Kevin wakes up to harsh reality, it has become the most effective alarm for him. He lies awake expecting Edd would be there when he wakes up. Reality crushes his hopes every time, knowing he is probably never coming back does not make it hurt any less. He can't stop wondering if he made him stay, would it be any better now. Maybe, maybe not; nobody knows. Every meal he would create a fresh dish for his missing lover and eat the leftovers from the previous meal. Just in case one day Edd decides to come back he would feel welcomed. Dark clouds begin to gather and form in his chest.

**I shouldn't have let him go.**


	2. Edd: Empty House

_A cold autumn afternoon magnifies the loneliness surrounding him. With air so crisp, every breath is like breathing needles. A whiff of wind struggles through his window and made him shiver. A handsome young man sits in the living room reading. He looks up only to be reminded Kevin isn't with him anymore. Sometimes he would mess up the living room just to make it feel like someone else is with him. He leaves some socks, a jacket and some bike magazines around the place every now and then. _

_It's been five months since he left Kevin, time slowed down. He seems to have lost his motivation in a lot of things. Reading became a chore, not something he enjoys anymore. Time didn't heal, every morning only seem to open his wound wider. He can try to divert his attention, flood himself with countless work, clean the house four times a day but nothing seems to make him feel any better._

**_Why did I leave so easily?_**


	3. Kevin: Breathing Hurts

The temperature feels colder without him. Last year he and Edd were cuddling in the living room watching their favourite movie and drinking hot coffee. This year it's just two filled mugs and a half empty apartment. Time was supposed to kiss his wound and take some weight off his chest. His mind spends every sober and awake moment bringing back the memories of them, like a never ending hurricane.

He realise everything is better with him even if it's an argument. He tried calling everyone who knows Edd to try and get a hold of what he is up to. However no one seems to know or they are unwilling to tell him. All his friends tried to help as well, seeing Kevin witter every day is heart aching.

It's Monday again, two weeks' worth of groceries has finally ran out. It's best to get going before the streets become busy.

He zips up his jacket.

Put on his hat and scarf.

Made sure the door is locked then proceeds to the grocery store.

Another cold day, breathing is starting to hurt.


	4. Edd: Life Is Grimmer

_The temperature has dropped to a negative digit. However it is not snowing yet. Frosts growing like moss on every window. _

_A part of him feels empty. Only Kevin could complete him. Thoughts of going back to him bathes him every second awake. He doesn't know what to do. This genius has no answer. His mind is blank; he wants Kevin…but is it a good idea to go back?_

_After he left Kevin, houses seem big. Roads became longer and wider. Winter became colder. Memories of them clashes into his mind like waves in a stormy day._

_It's a Monday, two weeks' worth of supplies are now gone. He needs to restock on his groceries. It is easier to walk down the streets when they're not busy yet._

_He buttons up his jacket. _

_Put on his scarf and gloves._

_Made sure the windows are tightly shut and the door is locked._

_He proceeds to the market. _

_Another day without the sun, life is grimmer._


	5. Kevin: Lables

Kevin carefully reads the ingredients contained in the products. Edd use to do this, of course he would. Even the healthiest or the most organic product companies claim their items to be, it may still be harmful. Seems like he has taken up this trait, it has become a pain killer for him. Behaving more like his adorable dork makes him feel as if Edd is with him. It numbs his pain.


	6. Edd: Magazines

_Edd walked down the magazine aisle to check if the latest bike or sports magazine is released. Somehow collecting these magazines ease his loneliness a bit. They remind him of Kevin. Owning them gives him an illusion as if they were still together. With disappointment, he left the aisle, seems like the latest magazine is still in making._


	7. Kevin: The Call

Home is just as cold as he left it. Normally a warm body would be press against him so he never really knew how cold it actually is. The room is silent until his phone rang. His heart skipped a beat; it might be Double-D.


	8. Edd: The Call

_After arranging his groceries, he was left with nothing to do again. His surrounding is quiet and freezing. It has started to snow, he wonders if Kevin is wearing enough. That jock thinks he is so tough sometimes, he would wear less than what he should be wearing. In the end he would catch a cold. A sudden ringtone jerks him out of his thought but a new one implants. It could be Kevin! However it is just Eddy with his latest information about Kevin. _

_He couldn't do it anymore. He wants Kevin. _

_He ran out the door but after entering the lobby he realised he forgot to lock his apartment door. _

_Back to the lobby with his apartment locked, he ran out._


	9. Kevin: Come Back

**COME BACK TO ME, PLEASE!**


	10. Edd: Go Back

**_GO BACK TO HIM!_**


	11. Bus!

_He gets on the bus._


	12. Kevin: I'm Sorry

**I AM SORRY FOR EVERYTHING!**


	13. Edd: I Forgive You

**_FORGIVE HIM!_**


	14. Thank The Bus Driver, Now Run!

_He thanked the bus driver and sprints to his former home._


	15. Kevin Edd!

**LIFE IS BETTER WITH YOU!**

**_LIFE IS BETTER WITH YOU!_**


	16. Edd: Gasping

_Drowning in air, he knocked on Kevin's unit door._


	17. Door

_No one came to open the door..._


	18. Kevin: The Call (continues)

Turns out, the call was from Nazz, she asked if he could pick up something for her from the hardware store. With nothing better to do, he agreed. Again, he puts on his winter garments and headed out.


	19. Edd: Unrealistic Expectations

_He is probably not home at the moment…maybe this is fate telling him it's time to let go. However, he knows this is just his cowardness whispering to him. _

_Maybe…he should go…_

_Maybe he lost his chance…_

_To think that his selfishness has brought himself to Kevin's door is a bothering thought. After all, he could be better on without Edd. However everything is probability, nothing is certain…_

_Maybe when he turns around Kevin would be there, but he isn't._

_On the way back home maybe Kevin would bump into him, but he didn't._

_Expectations crushed after one another. Edd's chest struggles more than ever to numb. Pain crawls through every millimetre of his heart. Everything seems so strange now…_


	20. Edd: Kevin?

_He thanked the bus driver and got off. Standing in front of a hardware store, he checked for cars. His apartment is right across the street. Just when he was about to take a step, a familiar voice froze him._

_It is the voice he wants to hear the most. _

_It's Kevin._


	21. Kevin: Edd?

The component Nazz wanted him to get ran out in his area; he tried three hardware shops around his unit. Apparently the only place that sells it now is this small hardware store two and a half zones away from him. He has never been to this area before. Just as he exit, he sees a familiar figure attempting to cross the street. He recognises that sock hat. It could be double-d!

"Double-D!" He yelled. He doesn't care if the person turns around isn't Edd. Kevin is desperate.

The figure froze and slowly turns around.


	22. Hello Again

"Hey…." Is this really him?

_"…Kevin" Am I dreaming?_


	23. Writer's Comment

Forgive my creative writing skills, the last time I wrote a story was three years ago. Everything onward is just essays and reports. Anywho, I hope you enjoyed it. Hopefully there aren't a lot of unnecessary part. I tried trimming it down and this is all I could go. If it was any shorter I don't think it builds up to that "rush-feeling" towards the end.

This is what I hope it felt like reading it:

normal - normal - depressed - depressed - inpatient - annoyed - RUN EDD, RUN! - silence - let down - oh, wow, it's Kevin - yay

I wasn't sure if I should have written more for the final chapter or just leave it there...I thought it was a good place to end it.


End file.
